Pokemon Champion Journey
by DragolianX-Unlimited
Summary: this is a story about one of my OCs who decides to go on his own journey. He goes off and finds new friends. one of which is the league champion, but she doesn't even know!
1. Leaving Home

Pokémon: champion journey

Chapter 1: leaving home

Nick had just turned 10 years old today. When you turn 10 you can receive your very own Pokémon. Nick had just woken up in new bark town. When he did he was greeted with his family's Rattata. He smiled and said "good morning Rattata I'm going to be leaving today" Rattata only squeaked in reply and bit Nick's nose. Rattata never really liked Nick but that didn't stop nick from trying to make friends with it. "Nick it's time for breakfast" his mom Angie called from downstairs. She's the one who received Rattata for nick as a gift for his 7th Birthday but to be honest she noticed Rattata's hatred of her son.

This probably started because Rattata developed a crush on her when she brought him, but when he learned he was going to be a pet he quickly developed anger for his owner namely Nick. After Nick ate breakfast he put on a black T-shirt with a blue vest, blue jeans, and red sneakers with a white sole. Nick grabbed his favorite black backpack and began to pack for his journey.

he packed his black jacket just in case, a first aid kit, a sleeping bag, a plain white T-shirt, and cameo pajama pants, he also packed 15 potions, 10 antidotes, 10 paralyze heals, 10 awakenings, and 4 boxes of granola bars. He also kept 2 gallons of water with him. He went to say good bye to his mother since he would see her for at least 9 months. Nick walked outside and went towards professor Elm's laboratory. When he got there he went inside and talked to his assistant chuck. When they were done chuck lead Nick towards professor Elm. "Hello Nick how are you today" "I'm fine professor Elm" Nick replied back "okay then Nick which Pokémon do you want?" "The same one I wanted for years professor a Cyndaquil" Nick said happily.

the fact that he is so happy is because of the fact that he helped raise this Cyndaquil since it was first hatched 2 years ago since then they've both been partners and waited for the day that Nick turned 10 and that day was today. Professor Elm got cyndaquil's pokéball and released the little fire mouse to see its new owner

"Hello Cyndaquil today's the day we finally leave together" Cyndaquil cheered to this idea and happily jumped on to Nick's shoulder. "okay nick take these poke balls and head towards cherrygrove city to register for the Pokémon league" "okay professor Elm" Nick had said "also don't forget this" professor Elm handed him a pokédex "okay professor Elm I've got to go though" "why?" because i want to go catch a Pidgey first also I want to go buy Cyndaquil some food" Nick had said "well that is important don't forget to say good-bye to you mom Nick"

"okay professor Elm" when nick got out side he let out his Cyndaquil and went to say good-bye to his mother "hi mom" nick said "hello nick is that your Pokémon" his mother said "yeah it's the same Cyndaquil I helped raise" nick replied "well that's just wonder full!" nick's mom had exclaimed.

Meanwhile Rattata was sizing up nicks new Cyndaquil. "ratttttatttataatatatata" (you won't last 2 weeks wimp) "cyndacyndaquil" (you won't either if you don't back off) then the continued to stare down until Cyndaquil climbed onto nick's shoulder. "well nick you have a long journey ahead of you so here" his mom said while giving him his allowance from the past six months "but mom I thought I was too old for that now?" nick asked "no nick I just wanted you to have some traveling money" nick's mom had replied. "well if I add this with the 1000 I made this month I have at least $21,000 in total!" nick had exclaimed "yes well that's what happens when I cut you off for six months" his mother had told him "well mom I've got to go and buy Cyndaquil some food" "okay nick I guess I'll see you on TV at the Pokémon league" "you can count on it mom" and with that nick left his home and went on his journey.


	2. The Champion who lost her Memory

Pokémon: champion journey

Chapter2: the champion who lost her memory

Nick had left New Bark Town to go catch a Pidgey and train his Cyndaquil. "Okay Cyndaquil let's get started." "cynda" (let's get started!). Nick had walked around a bit but had to stop since Cyndaquil stopped to fight every Rattata that was around. When this was over Cyndaquil had reached lv.10 that's around the time Nick had spotted a Pidgey. "Okay Cyndaquil lets catch us a Pidgey" "Cyndaquil" (alright) "Cyndaquil use ember" "cynd-da-quiiiiiiil" just then a stream of small fire bullets had hit Pidgey directly thus knocking it out "okay pokéball go!" as soon as the ball had hit Pidgey it was caught. "Alright we did it Cyndaquil" Nick said as he pumped his fist into the air. "Just think now if we get lost our new friend can help us find our way" *snap* just then Nick herd the sound of a twig breaking. "What was that Cyndaquil?" "Cyndaquil" (i don't know) Nick suddenly went to go check to see if it was another wild Pokémon.

"H-hello?" *gasp* that's when Nick saw a girl with long black hair, blue capris, a white tank top, and a blue denim jacket with white sneakers. "She looks beautiful Cyndaquil" "cynda-cyndaquil" (hey look) Cyndaquil said while pointing to the left. "what the-" a small Eevee was by the girls side. "it looks like its hers" that's when nick noticed the pokéball by her side and none on her belt. "Looks like her only Pokémon we better hurry to cherry grove city and fast Cyndaquil" soon Nick and Cyndaquil were on their way to cherrygrove city to get to the mystery girl to a Pokémon center. While running it had started to rain and Pokémon started to run for cover.

"Cyndaquil you should get in your pokéball" Nick had stopped to put Cyndaquil in its pokéball but Cyndaquil dodged the red beam. "cynda cynda quil cyndaquil" (if you run i run that's how it goes) "okay then lets kick it" Nick and Cyndaquil started to run faster when a man wearing a black jumpsuit with a red 'R' on the chest part stopped him "STOP RIGHT THERE KIDDO" Nick had to stop and put the girl down in the grass "who are you" Nick had asked the strange man.

"IM WITH TEAM ROCKET KID AND IF YOU DONT WANT TO GET HURT I SUGGEST YOU GIVE ME ALL YOUR POKEMON" "YEAH RIGHT CYNDAQUIL GO!" Nick said "GO ARBOK" just then a an unusually big Arbok came out and attacked "Cyndaquil ember" just then the rain had weakened the attack but still hit "okay now use swift" at that command Cyndaquil hit with a fierce wave of swift attacks "OKAY ARBOK NOW USE POISIN STING" then Arbok hit with an even bigger wave of poison sting attack.

"Cyndaquil dodge it" Nick had rushed to say but then the girl woke up "where am i? Huh!?" then she saw nick defending her but saw he was almost done for "I wish I could do something" that's when the team rocket member had noticed the girl had woken up. "ARBOK GET THE GIRL GO NOW" Nick noticed she was in trouble so he went to block Arbok. "agh" Nick had taken Arbok bite attack on The arm. "Pidgey i choose you" Nick cried out as he threw his pokéball into the air "go get help hurry" Nick had told it "pidg" (okay).

Pidgey had flown away towards cherrygrove city when the team rocket member had spotted it "OH NO YOU DONT ARBOK GET THAT PIDGEY" Arbok went to get Pidgey but Cyndaquil had stopped it "you won't stop my Pidgey and you won't hurt that girl" Nick said getting furious. "CYNDAQUIL USE EMBER" then when Cyndaquil fired an ember attack it came out as a powerful stream of fire. "alright Cyndaquil you used flamethrower" then something surprising happened with the weather it started to get

Warmer. "Good job Bulbasaur" then someone from the other side of the field caught Nick's attention. The person looked about 2 years older and had black hair. A black t-shirt with a blue jacket, blue jeans and green fingerless gloves. "Hey kid think you could keep up?" "Just watch me" Nick had said "Cyndaquil use flamethrower" Cyndaquil then used a powerful flamethrower. "Whoa what happened" Nick had said in amazement "sunny day all fire power is increased" said the mystery boy (AN: yeah lots of mystery) "ARBOK NOOOO!" the team rocket member's Arbok fainted "yes, Cyndaquil you're the best" "quil" (thank you) then Cyndaquil fainted "Cyndaquil what happened" Nick asked worried. "it just needs a Pokémon center and fast" "FREEZE!" just then an officer jenny appeared to arrest the team rocket member after Nick explained everything "also kid your Pidgey is waiting for you at the Pokémon center" "okay...um do you mind if I.." "Why not at all kid" then nick got in next to the officers Growlithe and asked "um there's also this girl over there and that other guy" "kid all i see is the girl" the officer was right the boy had disappeared from the scene but the girl still was there. "Well come on lets go" nick had said "okay" the girl had said

Then the three left for the Pokémon center in cherrygrove city to get his Pidgey and Cyndaquil healed.


	3. A new Friend and a Rival

Pokémon: champion journey

Ch 3: a rival, and a friend

Nick had woken up at the Pokémon center the next morning with his Cyndaquil on his stomach asleep. He looked around to find the girl he was traveling with last night. A couple of moments later the girl had woken up from her sleep.

"Good morning kid" the girl said

"Hey my names not kid its nick and we're the same age"

"Sorry ki- I mean nick you just look to-"

"New yeah I just started my journey yesterday"

"I can tell your Cyndaquil looks tired what did you do fight every Rattata in the area?" the girl asked

"Eh...well he might have hit a few…" nick tried to say

"Unbelievable" the girl said

"Hey what did that guy want with you" nick asked

"I don't know" the girl said looking distant

Things were quiet until nurse joy walked into the room with a clipboard. "well it looks like she has amnesia, one Pokémon, an Eevee, and the only thing in her bag was a basic trainer ID with only her name and ID number on it nothing else." She said giving nick and the girl an explanation of who the girl was or is. The girl grabbed her ID and only saw her picture, ID number, gender, age, and her name but the last name was scratched. "Caitlin that's my name" she said trying to remember her past.

"Hey lets go get some Breakfast I'm starving" nick said

"Okay" Caitlin said

When they made it to the breakfast room the smell of waffles and bacon reached their noses. Nick and his Cyndaquil had run towards the counter to order breakfast while Caitlin went to find a table. "Cyndaquil grab the silverware I'll get the food." Nick said "quill" (okay) Cyndaquil said. Nick had grabbed all the major food groups. Waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, and orange juice. When they were done getting the food for everyone nick and Cyndaquil had found where Caitlin went but she wasn't sitting. It looked like someone else was sitting there and wasn't getting up. "What do you mean reserved" Caitlin said. "I said the seat is reserved for me and a special lady" the guy said. He wore a white button up shirt with a blue tie and black vest. He was also wearing black jeans and black Nike's. He had blond hair that was combed back and he was wearing cologne. A little too much for anyone to endure.

"If you want to sit here just ditch the wimp and the fire rat." He said smugly

"Oh you did NOT just insult my Cyndaquil" nick shouted

"Cyndaquil cynda quill" (you did not just insult my trainer) Cyndaquil said furiously

"So what. If you're a trainer then battle me" the guy said

"FINE!" nick shouted with anger

Outside nick and the guy decided to battle. A few other trainers decided to watch.

"Oh man a newbie is going to battle Ryan" one said

"This going to be good" another said

"I hope he knows what he's doing" Caitlin said to herself

"Get ready to apologize punk" nick said

"In your dreams pipsqueak" Ryan said

"Cyndaquil go" nick said as Cyndaquil ran into the ring

"Go Squirtle" Ryan said as a Squirtle appeared out from a poke ball

"Cyndaquil use flamethrower" nick said as Cyndaquil shot a stream of fire at Squirtle scorching its shell.

"Squirtle water gun" Ryan said. However Squirtle purposely shot streams of water at both Cyndaquil and nick. Everyone in the area began to laugh at him but Caitlin was getting mad. He saw how Ryan was showing off but she couldn't do anything she doesn't even remember how to battle yet. Nick was getting angrier and so was cyndaquil. In fact cyndaquil's flame began to glow and there were also little orbs of light entering it.

"Cyndaquil move" nick said, but it was unresponsive as if it couldn't move.

"Squirtle finish this" Ryan said as Squirtle closed in to finish the battle when Cyndaquil let out a beam of light that hit Squirtle at close range making it faint.

"Squirtle lost" Ryan said in shock as he looked at nick

"YOU CHEATED" he said in anger and disbelief

"What no Cyndaquil obviously used solar beam" nick said

"YOU'RE WRONG FIRE TYPES CANT USE GRASS TYPE MOVES" Ryan said

"Well no you're wrong Ryan some fire types, like Cyndaquil, can learn solar beam" Caitlin said

Everyone in the surrounding area couldn't believe what they saw. Some of them even got a video of the match.

"Delete them" Ryan said "DELETE THEM NOW!" Ryan demanded everyone knowing they recorded the whole thing some of them still were. When everyone went home they would see Ryan flip out all over the web.

Some guy came up to him he looked a little sickly like he never went outside a day in his life. His glasses were big and he wore a white dress shirt and blue jeans, and his shoes were just regular tennis shoes.

"Do you know what you just did" he said

"No?" nick asked as if he were being interrogated

"You just KO'd Ryan's Squirtle" the random guy said as he looked at nick in an excited fashion.

"Do I know you?" nick asked

"No. my names Kyle who are you" Kyle said very excitedly

"I'm nick" nick said steadily "what's so special about his Squirtle anyway it looks pretty ordinary to me"

"Yeah but his dad is Gary oak and he's been training his whole life!" Kyle said

"Whoa" nick said "his dad is Gary oak"

"Yeah he even trained with his uncle blue for a couple weeks before leaving on his journey" Kyle said

"Wait how do you know this" nick asked

"I always get information on top trainers even new ones" Kyle said "are the new trainer from New Bark town?" Kyle asked

"Yeah how did you know?" nick asked

"My information system is second to none." Kyle said confidently

"Well are you a trainer?" nick asked

"Sadly yes, but all I have is a Pichu" Kyle said sadly

"Well come with us" nick said

"Us? Who else is traveling with you?" Kyle asked

"A girl with amnesia" nick said just then Caitlin had walked up to Nick and Kyle

"Good job" she said happily

"Thanks but I didn't teach Cyndaquil solar beam" nick said

"I know I did" Caitlin said

"How" Kyle asked amazed

"I found a TM on the floor while you and Cyndaquil were grabbing the food then I just taught to Cyndaquil when you weren't looking." Caitlin said

"Wow just wow" Nick said "oh by the way Kyle here says he wants to come with us"

"Really" Caitlin said "well okay. As long as he doesn't touch my stuff"

"What stuff I found you in the Forrest. You have nothing." Nick said

"Oh yeah" Caitlin said

"So Kyle what's your dream?" nick asked

"I want to be a Gym leader like my Brother Roark in Sinnoh" Kyle said

"Wait if you're from Sinnoh then why are you in Jhoto" Nick asked

"I wanted to enter the Silver Conference" Kyle said

"Me too lets go for it together" Nick said

"Okay" Kyle said

Nick, Kyle and Caitlin all went to eat breakfast, then pick up their Pokémon from Nurse joy and headed out towards route 30 Together.


	4. Adventures on route 30

Pokémon: Champion journey

Ch:4 on routes 30 & 31

Nick, Kyle, and Caitlin were walking away from the Pokémon center in Cherrygrove city and went to route 30 towards Violet city. However Nick had other plans.

*Grumble* "aw man why didn't even get to eat today" Nick said sadly

"Yeah that Ryan guy didn't even let us eat in peace" Caitlin complained

"He just kept giving us dirty looks, so we couldn't really enjoy breakfast that much." Nick said getting more depressed

"I could cook us something guys" Kyle said

"Wait you can cook" Nick said excitedly

"Yeah, when it's you and just a Pichu you learn to cook" Kyle said

"Wait we don't have any supplies to cook" Caitlin said

"And all I have is Pokémon food" Nick added

"Don't worry guys I already have some food, I got it while you were battling Ryan" Kyle said

"Well what do we need to do?" Nick asked

"I need Cyndaquil to start a fire, while you and Caitlin go get some fire wood" Kyle said

"Okay," Nick said "Go Cyndaquil" Nick said as he threw his pokéball in the air

"Cyndaquil"

"Cyndaquil you need to stay here and help Kyle, me and Caitlin need to get some firewood" Nick explained to the fire mouse Pokémon

"Cynda" 'okay'

"Alright let's get some firewood" Caitlin said as they both went into the woods to get some wood

The forest on route 30 was full of all sorts of Pokémon and some were really friendly however one Pokémon was waiting in the deepest part of the forest until a trainer. Unfortunately for Nick and Caitlin they were heading in its direction

"So hamburgers or hotdogs?" Nick asked

"Burgers" Caitlin said

"Really, I totally pegged you as a hotdog person" Nick said

"Why do you say that?" Caitlin asked

"You look too slender, most burger fanatics have at least more of a stomach" Nick said "Its common science"

"On what grounds?" Caitlin asked confused

"Wikipedia" Nick said plainly

"Really that's-" Caitlin tried to say until they heard a Pokémon cry out for help

"What just happened" Caitlin asked

Nick and Caitlin ran towards the source of the noise until they found the source of the noise

A wild Poliwrath had fought all of the other water Pokémon that were at the nearby pond and it was closing on a Slowpoke that was trying to make a 'speedy' get away.

"Pidgey go use gust!" Nick shouted as Pidgey came out of its pokéball and started flapping its wings at Poliwrath. However Poliwrath just shook it off and used mega punch on Pidgey.

"Pidgey no!" Nick shouted as his Pidgey fell back on the ground

"Come on Pidgey I believe in you, I need you to get up" Nick cried as his Pidgey got up and started glowing

"No way" Nick said

"Your Pidgey's evolving" Caitlin said with disbelief

"pidge-toooo!" Pidgeotto exclaimed as he started to fly again

"Pidgeotto use wing attack!" Nick yelled as his newly evolved Pidgeotto attacked the wild Poliwrath as it stumbled backwards. Poliwrath soon got angry and went to attack the slowpoke that tried to escape.

"We got to get that slowpoke outta here" Nick said

"Way ahead of you" Caitlin said "pokéball go!" Caitlin said as she threw a pokéball at the slowpoke that was being attacked. It wiggled three times before it stopped.

"Yes!" Caitlin said as she picked up her pokéball now containing a slowpoke

"Now Pidgeotto use wing attack again!" Nick said as Pidgeotto attacked the wild Poliwrath thus knocking it out.

"Now go pokéball!" Nick said as he threw a pokéball at the wild Poliwrath.

The ball shook once

'Come on'

Twice

'Come on'

Three times

'COME ON!'

Then the pokéball stopped shaking and was still

"Yes I caught a Poliwrath!" Nick shouted as the other wild Pokémon started cheering. Now knowing that their tormentor is gone.

"Wait weren't we supposed to be doing something" Caitlin asked

"We forgot the firewood" Nick said as he and Caitlin scrambled to pick as many pieces of wood as they could then headed back to their campsite.

"Hey guys where you me and Cyndaquil were waiting forever were" Kyle said as his two friends returned

"There was a Poliwrath attacking wild Pokémon"

"So Nick and I went to help them out"

"When we got there it was attacking a wild slowpoke so me and Pidgey stepped in"

"But Pidgey was knocked back and hit the ground"

"Then Pidgey got up and evolved into Pidgeotto!"

"And before the wild Poliwrath could attack the slowpoke again so I caught it to keep it safe"

"Then Pidgeotto finished off Poliwrath with its wing attack and I caught the wild Poliwrath

"Hats why were late"

"Okay" Kyle said as he tried to process the entire story "show me the Poliwrath and slowpoke"

Both Nick and Caitlin threw out their Pokémon and Poliwrath and slowpoke came out. When Poliwrath came out he started going berserk until Nick noticed there was a splinter in its back

"Is that your problem" Nick asked Poliwrath

"Poli" Poliwrath said as Nick pulled out the splinter from Poliwrath's back. When Poliwrath calmed down he started talking to Cyndaquil for a while as well as Pidgeotto. Meanwhile Caitlin's Eevee was playing with slowpoke while Kyle's Pichu was napping on a nearby rock.

"Alright guys Time to eat" Kyle said as Nick and Caitlin went to the table

"Whoa look at this" Nick said

"Yup, for lunch I made hamburgers and hotdogs" Kyle said

"You just happen to have these in your bag?" Caitlin asked

"Well I was getting food for me and pichu earlier and figured I would splurge a bit" Kyle said "why, do you guys not like hamburgers and hotdogs?" Kyle asked

"No we like them but, we were talking about this earlier" Nick said

"Huh go figure" Caitlin said

"Also I made some special Pokémon food for everyone" Kyle said

When Kyle said this all of their Pokémon went to eat their food. However Cyndaquil started to complain about the food while making small whining sounds.

"What's wrong with Cyndaquil I don't see any of the other Pokémon complaining" Kyle stated

"I forgot Cyndaquil likes his food spicy, Hold on" Nick said as he pulled out a small can of hot pepper flakes and began to sprinkle some on Cyndaquil's food

"Cyndaquil" 'thank you' Cyndaquil cheered as he began to eat the Pokémon food like there was no tomorrow

"Cyndaquil slow down you're going to choke" Nick said as Cyndaquil began to slow down

"Okay guys a little longer and then we go to Violet city" Nick said

"Yeah but that's a long way away from here Nick we have to pace ourselves" Caitlin said as she and Kyle watched as Nick was jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"Sorry guys I guess I got a little excited, this is going to be my first gym badge ever so guess I may have gotten a little carried away" Nick said sheepishly

"Just sit down and eat your burger" Kyle said as they all finished their lunch and set out towards route 31

"Hey guys it's getting late we should probably set up camp" Kyle said

"Alright so who brought a tent" Caitlin said

*silence*

"I might have one but…" Nick began

"But what?" Caitlin asked

"I only have a single person tent, I didn't think I would have anyone else traveling with me" Nick said defensively

"Well I guess I'll take it" Caitlin said

"Why do you get it" Kyle said "I worked hard to make you guys lunch I should get the tent" Kyle said

"Hey it's my tent I feel like I should get it" Nick said

"Do you guys even Know how to treat a lady" Caitlin said "I should get the tent" she finished

"Well there's only one way to decide this" Nick said

"What?" Kyle and Caitlin said at the same time

"A three way Pokémon battle winner gets the tent" Nick said

"Alright sounds interesting" Kyle said

"Cyndaquil Go!" Nick said throwing Cyndaquil's pokéball in the air releasing the tiny fire mouse Pokémon

"Pichu I choose you" Kyle said releasing his Pichu from its Pokéball

"Go Slowpoke" Caitlin said as she sent out her newly acquired Pokémon

Everyone and their Pokémon stood still like it was and old time western showdown waiting for someone to make the first move

"Pichu use discharge on Slowpoke" Kyle said as Pichu let loose a few yellow sparks of electricity on Caitlin's Slowpoke but it shook it off

"Slowpoke use Psychic on Pichu" Caitlin said as Slowpoke began to lift Pichu in the air with its psychic powers

"Cyndaquil use sunny day" Nick said as Cyndaquil let out a burst of energy lighting up the Night sky

"Now use solar beam on Slowpoke" Nick said as Cyndaquil fired a solar beam at Slowpoke

"Pichu use thunder shock on Slowpoke" Kyle said as Pichu fired a small stream of electricity at Slowpoke

When all was said and done Pichu passed out and Cyndaquil was tired from the solar beam attack

"Pichu no!" Kyle said as he went to get Pichu up "you did your best buddy now take a good rest" Kyle said as he returned Pichu to its pokéball

"Cyndaquil can you keep going" Nick asked

"Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil!" Cyndaquil roared as its flame got bigger

"Okay then, use Quick attack" Nick said as Cyndaquil got faster and Charged at Slowpoke with everything it had

"Now slowpoke use Hydro pump" Caitlin said

"How do you even know that slowpoke can even use Hydro-" Nick was cut off by slowpoke shooting off a powerful stream of water at Cyndaquil causing him to faint

"How did you know?" Nick asked returning Cyndaquil to his pokéball

"I guessed" Caitlin said as she returned Slowpoke to its ball "that'll be one tent please" Caitlin asked sweetly as Nick pulled out the tent from his bag and handed over his tent in defeat

That Night Caitlin had a Nightmare of her past. She was at home with her parents but it was too fuzzy to see what they looked like and their voices were too muffled to understand. She soon got up and headed outside. For a while she walked by a couple of places until she realized this must have been a journey. She saw many people and a lot of builds move and change at a fast pace.

When she was able to see clearly she was at prof. Elm's lab and her Eevee was there. Did she go all that way just for her Eevee? She looked around a bit until she saw her bag. When she woke yesterday at the Pokémon center it was empty but something was in it at the lab.

Later on in the dream she saw a few members of team rocket throw a container of gas at her. she saw her emery version of herself pass out then she saw them take the contents of her bag and leave. The next thing she knew she saw Nick and Cyndaquil walking down the road. Well Nick was walking Cyndaquil was attacking a heard of Rattata. That's when Cyndaquil had noticed her in the grass asleep. 'This must be when Nick found me on route 29' Caitlin thought as she heard Nick call her Beautiful 'oh my' Caitlin thought. She saw Nick and Cyndaquil Fighting The team rocket grunt but she saw someone call out a Bulbasaur from far away. Wait I think I know this person it's….

Caitlin woke up with a start as she was pulled out of her dream by Nick and Kyle.

"Caitlin wake up Breakfast is ready" Kyle said

"If you don't get up ill feed your portion to Poliwrath, don't think I won't do it either he looks hungry" Nick warned

Caitlin go dressed and at her portion of breakfast, Bacon and eggs, yay. When she finished Kyle washed and put away the dishes

"Alright guys let's get ready to go to Violet City!" Nick Said Heading down the path

"Nick wait!" Kyle said running after him

Meanwhile Caitlin was falling behind thinking about who that boy with the Bulbasaur was.


	5. Adventures in violet city

**Pokémon: champion journey Ch. 5: Adventures in violet city**

It had been two days since Caitlin had her nightmare and she hasn't said anything about to Kyle, especially Nick who had complemented her while she was unconscious. 'Well I guess it's okay…for now anyway' she thought as they walked along the trail towards violet city. "Hey guys I'm getting bored, are we there yet?" Nick asked walking with his hands behind his head. "Good question Nick we should be there by now." Kyle said as he looked around "Well what whatever happens, happens" Caitlin said as she walked into a sign "OW! What the-" she started to say as she read the sign

"**Violet city 2 mi ahead" **

"Oh, hey guys we're almost there." Caitlin said as she rubbed her forehead. Nick and Kyle stopped and looked at the sign and smiled. They both knew what the other was thinking. "GYM BATTLE TIME!" they both said at the same time running the rest of the way leaving a dust cloud in their wake. "Well they seem pumped up." Caitlin observed as she walked down the path to catch up with her friends.

At the city both Nick and Kyle were in the Pokémon center passed out on the couches. "I can't believe that you two morons ran two miles straight right into the Pokémon center wall." Caitlin said as she looked at her friends who were practically breathless at the time "Can't….help….it." Kyle said weakly "Got…..too….excited" Nick said as he tried to reach for a cup of water on the coffee table. "Need…Water…to…LIVE!" Nick said as he dropped the glass on the floor causing glass and water to spill everywhere. "(Sigh) Nurse Joy! He broke another one!" Caitlin said as she went to look for a broom and dust pan to clean up the mess on the floor.

A few hours and broken glasses later Nick and Kyle finally had enough strength to get over to the gym to challenge Falkner. When they got there they noticed a flyer on the window _**"Due to the rapid increase of Pokémon trainers all gyms are required to have two leaders on hand" **_ "well I guess we should go in." Nick said as he, Kyle, and Caitlin walked into the gym. When inside the trio saw Falkner standing next to a girl with shoulder length brown hair that was tied into a ponytail wearing a light blue Shirt with a white mini skirt and white flip-flops. "That must be the new gym leader guys" Kyle said as they walked to the arena. When they got to the field Caitlin went to the stands and sat down as the two leaders introduced themselves.

"Challengers welcome to the violet city gym" Falkner said. "Given the new league rules you may both challenge us in either single or double battle format" the girl said "My name is Falkner" Falkner said in a proud voice. "And I am Maria" She said as she introduced herself "what are your terms" they both said at the same time. "Did they rehearse that or was it just luck?" Nick asked Kyle. "Yes we did" Maria said confidently "Maria we weren't supposed to say that" Falkner said sweat dropping "Oh, My bad" Maria said as she scratched her head. "We choose double battle" Kyle said stepping up next to Nick.

"Okay then get ready to battle" they both said as they reached for pokéballs on their belts. "Padgett I choose you!" the two gym leaders said as they choose the same Pokémon "okay then Pidgeotto I choose you!" Nick said sending out his own Pidegeotto confusing everyone in the stadium "Nick why did you choose Pidgeotto!" Caitlin asked in the bleachers "because I can" he said plainly causing everyone to fall down comically. "Okay then. Pichu let's go!" Kyle said sending out his Pichu

"Now for the rules" Falkner started "we can each only use one Pokémon for this double battle" he finished causing Nick, Kyle, and Caitlin to gasp in surprise.


	6. VS Falkner and Maria

**Pokémon: champion journey Ch6: VS. Falkner and Maria**

"Wow, I never thought about how many Pokémon we could use" Nick said looking down the battle field. His original plan was to use Pidgeotto to match them speed for speed and wear down his opponents then switch out for Cyndaquil then win the battle. 'Guess that double battles have different rules' Nick thought focusing on the battle. The referee soon showed up to officially start the battle.

"This will be a double battle between Gym leaders Falkner and Maria and Challengers Nick and Samuel. BEGIN!" At that moment all of the Pokémon began to move towards the center of the arena.

"Pidgeotto use whirlwind!" Falkner and Maria said together causing both of their bird Pokémon to cause a strong gust of wind fill the Arena forcing Pichu to run for cover. "Pidgeotto use quick attack!" Nick said as his Pidgeotto flew after the other two bird Pokémon. Once Nick's Pidgeotto got close the combined whirlwind caused it to fly off to the side.

"Nick have Pidgeotto grab Pichu I have an idea!" Sam yelled over to Nick over the now roaring winds. "Okay! Pidgeotto grab Pichu!" Nick yelled as Pidgeotto went to grab Pichu.

"Pidgeotto use wing attack!" Falkner and Maria said as both of their Pidgeotto used the whirlwind to boost their speed and attack Pidgeotto. However Pidgeotto already grabbed Pichu and had flew straight up to get it off of the ground.

"Pichu jump off and use thunder shock!" Sam said as Pichu jumped off of Pidgeotto's back and leaned towards the other two bird Pokémon and released a strong jolt of electricity towards them, yet Pichu ended up shocking itself in the process.

"Pidgeotto grab Pichu before it hits the ground!" Nick said as Pidgeotto grabbed Pichu with its talons. Once Pichu was safe on the ground, Nick and Sam turned back to the battle to notice that Maria's Pidgeotto had fainted. They were half way done.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me Falkner" Nick said as he looked the Gym leader down with anticipation.

"Yes, it seems so since your partners electric type shocked itself" Falkner said with a tone of disgust. (Watch him in the anime he shows his great dislike for electric type Pokémon)

"And it looks like your partner's Pidgeotto is knocked out due to Pichu's attack." Nick said getting fired up. Who was this guy to dis his friend's Pokémon.

"Pidgeotto aerial ace!" Nick said as his Pidgeotto flew at Falkner's at top speed.

"Pidgeotto wing attack!" Falkner said as his Pidgeotto flew towards Nick's.

Both Pokémon were gaining speed.

Each one was going faster second by second.

Near the center of the arena both bird types were gearing up for one last attack.

.

.

.

.

.

In the end Nick ended up winning the double battle earning both him and Sam a Zephyr badge. "Way to go Nick you did it." Caitlin said as the trio left the gym heading towards the Pokémon center as the sun was setting. "It wasn't just me Caitlin, if Sam weren't there I would have lost." Nick said as they reached the Pokémon center. "Thank you Nick." Sam said as he and Nick reached the counter. "Hi Nurse Joy, Checkup please." Nick and Sam said holding up their pokéballs. "Okay boys, just wait until morning to pick them up." Nurse Joy said smiling.

The trio headed into a room in the back of the Pokémon center to lay down for the night. "Well guys where to next?" Nick asked laying down on a bed sideways. "Well Azalea Town is next on the map." Sam said looking down from his bunk "but I kind of wanted to see the Ruins of Alph." Sam said "Oh, really. Okay guess we could go, to be honest I've never heard of it before" Nick said. "All the more reason to go check it out." Sam said. "What about you princess, you in or out?" Nick said looking over to the other bed waiting for Caitlin's Answer. "I guess I'll go, but don't call me princess okay?" Catlin said as Nick and Sam started laughing. "I'm serious, I will beat you up if you call me princess again." Catlin said with a deadpan voice. "Okay, bed time." Nick said as he hit the lights and went to sleep. Little did he know that he was going to have terrible dream that night.


	7. Nightmares

Pokémon Champion Journey Ch7: Nightmares

Nick's dream started off in the same field he met Caitlin in, but the sky was an eerie shade of purple and there was a constant breeze that kept on flowing past him. Suddenly a hole appeared in the sky and a dragon flew out of it. The dragon was large and grey, had gold half rings circling the back of its neck. A thick black stripe that ran vertically along the front with red horizontal stripes.

"What is that thing!?" Nick said reaching for his pokédex but he didn't have it or his pokéballs for that matter. He was alone facing a giant beast that he knew nothing about. Was this thing a Pokémon or what? Nick started running away but the dragon was too fast and it ate him.

When he came to, Nick looked around to see his friends were inside the belly of the beast. However they had seen better days.

Sam was covered with burn marks and cuts from head to toe. He also had a black eye, and his legs were bent in a way no human's should ever bend. This was calm compared to what Caitlin looked like. She was covered in claw marks, had strangle lines on her neck, broken arms and legs. Then when he looked closely he saw her eyes, the ones he thought were perfect, were bleeding and swollen.

Nick didn't know what to do, his friends were hurt and he didn't know how. He felt like he was going to go insane just from looking at the scene before him. Just then a bright light filled the room and Nick closed his eyes expecting whatever monster that mutilated his friends to come back for him.

When he opened his eyes Nick saw that a tiny pink feline like Pokémon was floating in front of him

"_What's wrong?" _it asked looking at Nick with a worried expression

"M-my f-friends they- they were-" Nick stammered

"_Don't worry Nick you just had a nightmare. Your friends are okay." _The feline said

"Thanks" Nick said with a sigh of relief "Wait how do you know my name?" Nick asked

"_Oh, I can read minds" _the feline said happily

"Well what's your name?" Nick asked

"_I'm Mew"_ the little feline said as it floated away ending Nick's Nightmare

When Nick woke up he noticed that Sam and Caitlin were gone. At first he panicked and calmed down once he saw a note on the dresser. He got up and read the letter.

_**When you get up meet us in the lunch room**_

_**-Caitlin**_

_**P.S. You're cute when you sleep**_

At first Nick's face went red when he read the last part of the letter. Sure his mom called him cute before, but she was a mom. It was expected she would call him that. Yet a girl that he met a few days ago had called him cute. Reading that made Nick forget all about his Nightmare as he got dressed to find his friends.


	8. Ruins of Alph

Pokémon Champion Journey Ch8: Ruins of Alph

Nick walked towards the lunch room of the Pokémon center. He was almost near the entrance when he noticed a man wearing safari clothes walk right into a wall trying to polish his glasses. "Hey mister, are you alright?" Nick asked helping the man up. "Yes, thank you young man." The man said getting back up. "Who are you?" Nick asked "My name is Spencer Goodman, I work at the Ruins just outside of the city" he said dusting himself off. "No way, my friend Sam wanted to visit them before we left. Can you please let us in?" Nick asked excitedly "I don't see why not? You did help me after all, so it's a deal." Spencer said as he began to leave "meet me there when you finish eating." He said before he left the Pokémon center.

Nick walked into the cafeteria to find Sam and Caitlin sitting down eating omelets with toast. "Hey Nick you want an omelet?" Sam asked holding up his plate. "Ugh no thanks. I don't really like eggs." Nick said as he sat down to read the menu. "I'll be back" he said as he went to get something to eat.

"Sam?" Caitlin said

"Yeah" Sam replied

"I think we should talk about Nick's nightmare." She said in a worried tone

"Yeah, he nearly scared me to death." Sam said. When he woke up Nick was screaming in his sleep and he feel out of the top bunk. The impact woke up Caitlin, but Nick was still squirming in his bed and was sweating a lot. It was already early morning when they woke up so they decided to get breakfast.

"I should probably get an insurance plan if this keeps up." Sam said

"Sam! This is serious!"

"I know! I think a killed a brain cell in that fall."

Nick came back to the table with a plate of pancakes and bacon and began to eat. When everyone finished Nick began to tell them about how he met Spencer and how he would let them tour the ruins.

"Nick that's awesome! When can we go?" Sam asked excitedly. "He said that we could go after Breakfast." Nick said as he got up. When Sam heard this he left the cafeteria and ran straight for the ruins.

"Does he know where he's going?" Caitlin asked

"I have no idea" Nick said as he and Caitlin ran after their eager friend

_**Meanwhile at the Ruins of Alph **_

Sam arrived at the ruins first and was forced to wait outside of the ruins for his friends because he didn't know who to talk to get in. Nick and Caitlin both walked up to the ruins a few minutes later and Nick was holding something in his hand.

"I believe this is yours." Nick said handing Sam a Pokéball…Pichu's Pokéball

"Oh crap." Sam said "I hope she doesn't find out."

"She does." Caitlin said as Pichu came out of her ball and shocked Sam

"Okay, I get it. Don't leave you at the Pokémon center." Sam said as he fell over

_5 minutes later_

"okay I'm good." Sam said as he got up

"Alright lets go." Nick said as he and his friends went into the ruins

When they went in Nick talked to Spencer and he opened up a part of the ruins for the trio to explore. Sam went around and started taking notes and taking pictures.

"Hey Spencer what are these symbols?" Nick asked

"Those are the unknown we currently don't know what they stand for though."

"They kind of look like letters" Caitlin said

"What the-" Spencer stammered

"And when you look at it, they look like they are shaped after the English alphabet" Nick said

"But that-"

"You know when you think about it this place is called the ruins of Alph" Caitlin said

"We spent thousands of dollars on research just to uncover the Pokémon" Spencer said

"Yet two kids found out in one day for absolutely nothing" Nick said

"LEAVE!" Spencer yelled

"What" Sam said a little disappointed

"LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK" Spencer said as he chased Nick, Sam, and Caitlin out of the ruins.

"Well that was a bust" Sam said "why did you guys have to go and get us kicked out?"

"Sorry buddy, but that place was a rip off" Nick said walking down the road to the Pokémon center.

"Anyways we have to get ready for tomorrow guys, aren't we going to Azalea Town next?" Caitlin asked

"Yeah and if I can remember we have to go through a cave." Nick said as Caitlin froze up

"Caitlin what's wrong?" Sam asked stopping to check on her

"I'm afraid of caves." She said shivering

"Why?" Nick asked

"Zubats." She said as she began to shake violently "I remember so many Zubats!" Caitlin yelled out suddenly then she passed out.

"Well it looks like she remembered something" Sam said

"Yeah, a fear of caves." Nick said as he and Sam dragged Caitlin back to the Pokémon center

**4 hours later**

"FINALLY WE MADE IT!" Sam said as he fell to the ground

"She's so small, why did it take so long to move her 20 yards" Nick said

Caitlin woke up a few minutes later and the three of them went to the cafeteria to eat again.

"So guys what did you guys think of the ruins?" Sam asked

"Boring"

"It was dull"

"With a capital 'D'"

"Never recommend something like that again or I'll kill you"

"Whoa Caitlin what the heck?"

"Sorry I'm still irritated about the fact that that guy literally kicked me out"

"What?" both Nick and Sam said in unison

"Yeah he kicked me out, literally."

"Well I still say it was fun" Sam said in denial

"Dude they spent millions of dollars to uncover that ancient Pokémon shaped like letters and didn't know what they were for or how to read the words on the cave wall without a machine that cost tax payer money. Heck I found out the so called 'secret' to the unknown in about 2 minutes and they have been searching for years. YEARS! I don't think that you missed much or could have had fun there." Nick said as he got up and went back to their room.

Sam and Caitlin looked at him in shock at let what Nick said register with them. Archeology was a bunch of BS.


End file.
